marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Woman: The Spider's Sting (Television Series)/Season 1/Episode 1/Pilot (Thanks For The Memories. Not.)
Pilot (Thanks For The Memories. Not.) is the first episode to the Earth-101420 series Spider-Woman: The Spider's Sting, produced by Actingoutlove. Synopsis "Jessica Drew had a very, different life compared to other children. After moving to England at about only a year of age, Jessica became ill because of the area her parents had moved to and she was experimented on as a result. When an accident causes Jessica to be run out of the town she knows and loves, she may have walked into the wrong hands..." Plot (Script Form) Episode One (Thanks For The Memories. Not) INT-THE DREW RESIDENCE- JESSICA DREW’S DREAMS-MORNING Jessica Drew is dreaming of her past, which she does not remember very well, being that she was ill throughout most of it. She dreams of her childhood, her illness, her parents and her powers. (Of which she still has not accessed). At the end of her dream, Jessica sees many shadows coming for her, to which she awakens, terrified. JESSICA DREW Dammit. Not again. MS. DREW Bad dreams again honey? Jessica nods. MS. DREW Well, don’t worry about them. You’re alright now. JESSICA Right. I’m going to get ready for school mom. Ms. Drew exits. When she leaves, Jessica’s hands being to glow a neon green color. JESSICA What is this?? TITLE SEQUENCE COMMERCIAL Jessica is now at school, she thinks to herself about the glowing, but decides to ignore it. She believes it was all in her imagination. Her boyfriend Tommy notices Jessica acting a bit strange and walks over to see if she’s alright. TOMMY You alright babe? JESSICA Yeah Tommy I’m fine. Just, thinking. TOMMY About Crystal’s party tonight right? JESSICA It’s tonight?? TOMMY Yeah! You forgot already? JESSICA (Holds her head.) No, of course not. I’ll be ready. Pick me up at 8. TOMMY Alright. See you then! Tommy bolts off as the bell rings and everyone walks to their classes. In class, Jessica’s teacher begins to talk about Spider’s, the venom they can have inside of them, and even pheromones from the female spiders. Jessica’s hands begin to glow again in the middle of class. She tries to hide her hands, but her teacher grows concerned that something is wrong. MS. FIELDS Jessica, are you all right dear? JESSICA Perfectly fine Ms. Fields! There’s nothing to worry about! MS.FIELDS Would you please, show me your hands then? The entire class is looking, and Jessica lifts her hands up slowly, closing her eyes, hoping that the glowing has stopped, which it has. MS.FIELDS Glad to see you’re alright. Continue with your work. JESSICA May I go to the restroom please? MS.FIELDS Of course Jessica. Don’t be long. Jessica exits class and enters the restroom. JESSICA What in the hell is going on?? Maybe I should call mom and go home.. Crystal enters. CRYSTAL And miss your best friend’s party tonight? I don’t think so missy. JESSICA I wouldn’t be missing the party, just going home early. CRYSTAL Yeah, but then your mom won’t let you go if she actually thinks you’re sick. Crystal begins to put on her makeup. CRYSTAL I’m going to look soo good for Leo tonight. I think I might let him go all the way. JESSICA You’d better be careful Crystal. Remember what happened the last time you said that. CRYSTAL Ew.. Riley. Don’t remind me please. Oh uhm, also, Mary’s going to be there. Please don’t hate me. JESSICA You invited her?? Ugh. Well, this party just got less interesting. But, I’ll be there. CRYSTAL Yay! This will be the BEST party ever! I always throw one hell of a party! Crystal begins to dance around a bit as Jessica laughs and the scene cuts to black. COMMERICAL Jessica gets home. She decides to go to sleep for a while. When she sleeps this time, she dreams of different things. Not just of being sick, but of her hands glowing, of what her teacher said when she spoke of spider, and she also dreams of herself. She then dreams of her hands glowing, but this time, the glowing releases some kind of blast. She doesn’t recognize this, as she’s never had it happen before. She awakens, but this time, she is not frightened, only confused. JESSICA I... I don’t understand this. Can I do that? She raises her hand forward as if trying to use an attack. But nothing happens. JESSICA Maybe not. I think Ms. Field’s talk of spiders has me thinking weird. Whatever. Time to get ready to party. Jessica takes a shower and changes into a red dress with matching red pumps. As she finishes up, a horn is heard, Jessica looks out to see it’s Tommy, she grabs her bad and rushes out and into his truck kissing him as she enters. TOMMY Damn Jess, you look great. Ready to go? JESSICA Of course! Let’s go have fun tonight! The two drive off, and drive to the party. Arriving within a few minutes. The two enter Crystal’s house, greet their friends, and decide to go their separate ways for a while. Tommy to be with his boys, and Jessica to be with her girls... And Mary. CRYSTAL I’m really glad you came Jess, this party… And I, would be dead without you. The two share a smile before Crystal hands Jessica a drink. Mary enters. MARY Hi there Crystal, Jessica. Jessica’s mood changes, she’s angry, but tried not to show her anger. JESSICA Hi Mary. It’s, good to see you. MARY Jessica, I know that I never apologized for what happened over the summer. I’m truly sorry. I want us to be friends again. Mary hands Jessica a box with a ribbon around it. Jessica opens the box, shocked to see what’s inside. MARY It’s your old bracelet. I found it and fixed it. Jessica smiles, deciding to forgive Mary. The two hug and Mary assists Jessica with putting on her new bracelet. For the rest of the night, the girls enjoy themselves, dancing, partying, and kissing either their boyfriends (For those who have any) or random boys. Jessica notices that Mary has gone missing. JESSICA Hey Crystal! Have you seen Mary? KRYSTAL Not for a while sweetie why? Maybe you should go look for her! Jessica looks around for Mary, checking the restroom first. There is a girl there vomiting, but she isn’t Mary. Jessica checks another room, no one is there. She can someone moaning however. While she holds back checking the door where the sound is coming from, she enters the room to find Tommy having sex with Mary. JESSICA You’ve got to be kidding! You stupid little bitch! Jessica pushes Tommy over, pulling Mary by her hair, Mary almost fully naked. JESSICA I’m so sorry Jessica! I want to be friends again Jessica! Screw you! Oh, and you can take your stupid ass bracelet back! Jessica rips off the bracelet, throwing it in Mary’s face before throwing her out of the house. JESSICA If you EVER come near him again, I’ll KIIL YOU. Without a second thought. Tommy exits the house, his jeans on now. TOMMY What the hell Jess?!? JESSICA What the hell? I should be asking YOU that asshole! What do you think you’re doing with her? Are you stupid or something! You have me, you don’t need anyone else! But here you are shagging it up with this whore! You know what… FUCK YOU! Jessica begins to glow, not noticing this time as she says her final words to Tommy before a green glow emanates from her hand and strikes Tommy right in his chest. Tommy falls to the floor before the screen cuts to black. COMMERCIAL Jessica tries to get Tommy to wake up, she checks his pulse and there is none. Jessica’s eyes begin to fill with tears. JESSICA Tommy I, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for that to happen! Please come back! PLEASE! Jessica realizes that everyone is looking at her and Tommy, they saw what she did. Jessica runs away, going back home. She enters her house, yelling for her parents. JESSICA MOM! Mom I need you! Something really bad has happened! Ms. Drew enters. MS. DREW What’s happened dear? JESSICA I… I hit Tommy with some kind of green energy form my hands! He’s dead. He’s dead and I killed him! What’s wrong with me mom?? MS. DREW Darling, we have something to tell you. Ms. Drew sits Jessica down before calling her father in. They explain that Jessica was once very ill and in order to save her, they injected her with the blood of a spider. This saved her life. They further explained that her powers may have come from this. JESSICA So I’m, some kind of freak?!? MS. DREW That’s not it darling. The blood may have changed yours, or mixed. Thus giving you your abilities. A large sound is heard from outside. MAN Jessica Drew! The whole town has you surrounded! We want you OUT of our town! NOW! Jessica’s father moves Jessica behind him as her mother opens the front door to try and calm the townspeople. Her mother is shot after some discussion. MAN Johnathan! If you protect her, you’ll die as well! Bring her to us! Jessica’s father takes her through his lab, showing her a secret way out. JOHNATHAN DREW I’m sorry my love, but you must go. You must find your way own your own. Be careful, and known that I love you, and that your mother and I died to save you. Jessica, in tears, nods in understanding before hugging her father tightly and leaving. The screen cuts to black again. Jessica is shown running, still in tears. She bumps into a man. JESSICA I’m sorry! I’m sorry… I’m sorry! MAN Now child, what has happened to you? Oh, you’re that girl everyone is chasing. Jessica back away slowly in fear. MAN You have nothing to worry about form me girl. I find you quite fascinating. Listen, you cannot stay here, come with me and I will take you somewhere safe where they cannot find you. As the man offers Jessica his hand, a tattoo is seen on his hand. The tattoo resembles a skull that appears to look like a hydra. Jessica ponders for only a moment and grabs the man’s hand. The two run away, to the top of a mountain. On top of this mountain, there lies a secret tower. The screen cuts to black. END Credits Directed by Actingoutlove Produced Actingoutlove Executive Actingoutlove Story Actingoutlove Phoebe Tonkin Alex Pettyfer Max Riemelt Casting Actingoutlove Casting Actingoutlove Cinematography and Actingoutlove by Actingoutlove Producers Actingoutlove by Actingoutlove as Jessica Drew as Tommy Devine as Otto Vermis Directors Actingoutlove Associates Actingoutlove Photography Actingoutlove Production Designer Actingoutlove Editing and Actingoutlove Costume Designers Actingoutlove Filmmaking Actingoutlove Make-Up Department Actingoutlove ACTINGOUTLOVE is the author of this motion picture for the purpose of copyrght and other laws. This motion picture is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution and/or exhibition of this motion picture may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Category:Earth-101420 Category:Earth-101420 Prime Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Spider-Woman: The Spider's Sting Category:Spider-Woman: The Spider's Sting (Season 1) Category:Created by Actingoutlove